Proto-dragon
Proto-dragons (also spelled proto dragons or protodragons) are the long-forgotten forbearers of the dragon species living in Northrend. Background The proto-dragons are the ancient, semi-sapient progenitors of the dragons seen today. From them, the Titans created the Aspects. / http://us.blizzard.com/blizzcast/archive/episode3.xml Galakrond, a massive proto-dragon,Warcraft: Legends Volume 3, page 19 is referred to as the "Father of Dragons," but as Alexstrasza informs Kalecgos, that idea is just a myth that the five Dragon Aspects have allowed to permeate through history. In reality, after conquering Galakrond as proto-dragons, a group of Keepers turn Malygos, Alexstrasza, Nozdormu, Ysera, and Neltharion from proto-dragons into the five Dragon Aspects in order to protect Azeroth from any future threats as they did with Galakrond's cannibalistic madness.Dawn of the Aspects, page 363 The Vrykul use them as flying mounts in the Howling Fjord and other parts of Northrend, and can be seen doing so in their constant siege of Valgarde. Wild proto-drakes can be seen in areas such as Storm Peaks and Sholazar Basin. Bronze proto-drakes from the Bronze Dragonshrine are used as mounts by the Argent Crusade in Icecrown. The Time-Lost Proto Drake is famous for being extremely hard to catch, a possible reflection on the species. Types/Flights ; Red proto-dragons: Which appear most abundant throughout Northrend. ; Blue proto-dragons: Mostly only found in the Storm Peaks. ; Green proto-dragons: Haven't made an appearance, though one can be acquired through the Oracles. ; Bronze proto-dragons: Have been seen in Icecrown working alongside their dragon brethren. ; Black proto-dragons: Only one known (presumed), Broodmother Slivina in Sholazar Basin. ; Plagued proto-dragons: Plagued blue proto-drakes (presumed), can be found in the Storm Peaks and Icecrown. ; Plated proto-dragons: Created from the blue proto-drake Veranus into Razorscale, under control of the Iron army. ; Violet proto-dragons: Only appears as a mount won through achievements Known Proto-dragons As a flying Mount In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, several proto-drake mounts are available as rewards for various achievements, as well as a few that drop from mobs and bosses: :All proto-drake mounts require level 70 with the riding skill artisan (300) Gallery Primordial Drake.jpg|A proto-dragon in Sholazar Basin. Protodragon1.jpg|The dragon pens in Utgarde. Valgarde dragon pens.jpg|Art of the dragon pens. Trivia * In an early Beta of Wrath, proto-dragons were represented as pale white drakes, using the model now used by the . * Before it gives , the Ember Clutch Ancient reveals that Ember Clutch was the ancient breeding ground of the proto-dragon broodmother before the vrykul perverted it. Whether it means Broodmother Slivina, Veranus, or another is unknown. * Though many proto-drakes are present in Northrend, no fully matured proto-dragons are to be found, with the possible exception of Broodmother Slivina and Veranus. * A Proto-Drake would take decades to mature. Most humanoid creatures in Azeroth would never live to see a Proto-Drake go from hatchling to fully mature Drake. Speculation * Proto-dragons have a considerable likeness to the devilsaurs and pterrordax that inhabit Un'goro Crater, meaning that the dragons themselves could have evolved from the dinosaurs. References de:Protodrachen Category:Proto-dragons